


Coolatta Pride

by Memingerss



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, Pride, bc i hate this site and what it supports but ik more people will read this here, just some good old fashioned gman loving his son so fucking much content !!!, queer pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memingerss/pseuds/Memingerss
Summary: Sometimes you just have to explain to your dad who's thousands of years old what a pride parade is, and it's great that he's so old because he accepts you without question.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & The G-Man
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Coolatta Pride

“Can, uh, can we go to Al – Albuquerque pride next month, Dad?”

Gman blinked, his hands clenching together a little on the tabletop. An uneaten bowl of food sat in front of him, while Tommy ate his own across the table. “What, uh… What isss that, Tommy?” he asked.

Tommy nearly choked, coughing slightly as he finished his mouthful of macaroni. “You, you don’t know what pride is??” he asked with wide eyes. “Like a parade?” Gman only shook his head in response. Tommy set down his fork and sat up a little straighter, getting excited to talk about it. “Well, okay, it’s, it’s like, people who are part of the LGBTQ+ community –,“ here he paused, seeing confusion reflected in Gman’s eyes, and elaborated, “That’s, that’s, uh, Lesbian, G-Gay, Bisexual, Trans, Queer, and, and the plus is for all the oth-other identities so the acronym doesn’t get too long. Pretty much anybody who isn’t… uhhh, straight or cis? A pride, a pride parade is when they all gath-gather together and celebrate themselves.”

Tommy grinned proudly, patting his own chest. “Like, like I’m asexual, so I don’t, I don’t really g-get… uhhh… I don’t feel attraction to, to other kids the way a lot of, of my class does, and I’m also, also, uh, panromantic, so I can fall in love with anyone no matter what their gender is. Also, also I’m, uhhhh, nonbinary, because I don’t really fit, the, erm… the gender binary, but that’s ob-obvious, I think?”

Gman soaked up the information like a sponge, leaning back in his chair. After a moment, he said, “Yesss, of course……… we can go, Tommy.” He smiled warmly at his son, who had gotten so excited at the approval he’d begun to flap his hands.

“Th, Thanks, Dad!” Tommy gasped as he began to eat again, faster than before.

\-----

As Tommy walked into his house the next day after school, he was greeted by Gman, who was clearly excited. “I have some… _things_ for you, Tommy,” the man said brightly. Tommy dropped his backpack by the stairs with wide eyes and a wider grin.

“What… what did you get me??” he asked, following his dad into the kitchen. On the table was a set of pride flags and merchandise – a lot of rainbow shirts and accessories, as well as ace and pan pride stuff. Tommy started bouncing on his toes, gasping as he looked at all of it. “Wh-What!! Dad, you, oh my god, you got, you got, me?? Pride stuff???” Gman laughed, ruffling his son’s hair.

“Yesss, I did, Tommy… I’m glad that it… makes you happy.” He picked up a tie from the tabletop – it was aromantic pride colors. “I _al_ so got myself sssome… pride merchandiiise… but more toned down, of course……” He nearly dropped the tie as Tommy hugged him forcefully, the kid’s face pressed tight into his chest. Gman snickered, hugging Tommy back.

“I, um, I love you, Dad!” Tommy said into Gman’s chest, his voice muffled by the shirt (not that Gman cared.)

“I love you, too, Tommy…” Gman hummed in response.

\-----

Albuquerque pride was _loud_ , which Tommy hadn’t expected, but Gman _had,_ so Tommy rocked on his heels and played with his tangle as Gman rooted inside of the backpack they’d brought along. Out came a pair of headphones, bright pink in color and with a unicorn horn and ears on top. The businessman slipped them onto his son’s head, covering his ears and making sure they were snug. “There,” he said, meeting Tommy’s eyes. “You, can ssstill… hear me?” Tommy nodded in response, slipping the backpack back on. “But the. Noise isn’t as… _loud_ , right?” Tommy nodded again, shifting the big flagpole on his shoulder.

The flagpole, which carried the nonbinary flag, was almost too big for Tommy, but he’d insisted he carry it for now. He was decked out in pride gear – pins lined the backpack’s straps, and he had rainbow socks on, and a small ponytail held back by a rainbow hair band. Gman was dressed more conservatively, only wearing his aromantic tie and carrying a small ace flag, but it was enough for him. Tommy’d never seen him hold a smile for so long.

Tommy took his dad’s hand as they watched the parade go by.

(Art is mine !)


End file.
